


Milk-sama

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Honey nut cheerios - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: To my Cafe Stile friends. Here it is!!





	Milk-sama

"M-milk-sama!"

She was the last Cheerio in the bowl, perfectly glazed with the perfect amount of HONEY NUT flavor, swirls around the whirlpool of milk, whilst the wet, white liquid splashes around the inner lining of Cheerios small, delicate hole. The spoon chases her around, as the hungry giant forcefully stabs her, desperately trying to smaller her whole

"Milk-sama! The spoon is going to get me!"

As her screams for help echoes throughout the bowl, Milk hears her pleas of fear.

Only a moment later, Milk transformz, a beastly fist of creamy white emerges from the bowl strangling the man trying to take his beloved Cheerio.

"Aaarrgh!"

The man falls to his knees, and collapse under the weight and brute strength of Milk's fury.

"Milk-sama! You saved me!"

As Milk rested his liquidous form back into the bowl, he wraps his being around his beloved. As he did, he felt himself grow warmer and warmer, as Cheerio absorbs him, giving him a sweet, honey feeling throughout his entire being. They merge their passion in cool, sultry chemisty.

"Oh, Milk-sama! Yes!"

Cheerio grows softer and softer, falling more and more in love with Milk, embracing the lukewarm liquid plunging throughout her toasty hole.

Milk penetrates Cheerio with profound strength, pummeling her as she splashes vigorously around the bowl, her moist hole dripping with his sweet, white juices. 

As Cheerio grows more and more pruny, Milk pours his love deeper into Cheerio, causing her to tremble with a newfound sense of pleasure. Milk goes faster and faster, being pushed closer to the edge. 

"Ah, Ch- Cheerio! My beloved!"

"Milk-sama! I love you!"

As the words left her mouth, Milk thrusts himself harder then ever, screaming in ecstasy as he lays his final blow into Cheerios tight hole. 

. . .

 


End file.
